I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
by Lunalune
Summary: Edward et sa famille ont quitté Forks il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Suite à un malentendu, Alice débarque chez Bella. Bella x Alice /!\ lemon! Yuri!


Ce one shot se déroule dans le tome 2 "tentation", juste après que Bella ait sauté de la falaise. Alice vient d'arriver chez Bella, pensant qu'elle était morte et voulant soutenir Charlie. Le one shot commence +- à la page 400 du livre.

Disclamer: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits reviennent à Stephenie Mayer.

/!\/!\/!\ contenu rated M, contient du yuri /!\/!\/!\

…...

Après que Charlie soit monté, j'allai m'installer sur le canapé à côté d'Alice. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui me tira près d'elle dans une étreinte amicale et glaciale. Elle entoura mes épaules de son bras et me lança un regard réprobateur.

\- Tu as une sale mine Bella… Une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix malgré son ton de reproche. Tu devrais dormir.

\- Tu vas rester ici ce soir ? m'enquis-je, affolée à l'idée qu'elle disparaisse sitôt mes yeux clos.

\- Je te promets d'être toujours présente à ton réveil, dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux d'une main légère. Maintenant repose toi.

Rassurée, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Des images de ma chute et de ma noyade tourbillonnaient rapidement dans mon esprit. Soudain tout ralentit et une main se tendit vers moi, essayant de m'attraper. Un point rouge apparut au fond de l'eau. Je me vis plissai les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qui se cachait dans les profondeurs de la mer. Soudain le visage de Victoria apparut, encadré par sa chevelure rousse. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle planta ses doigts dans ma gorge. J'hurlai, libérant mes dernières réserves d'oxygène. En une faction de secondes, Victoria se transforma en Edward. Mon rêve retranscrit fidèlement ses traits majestueux. Je pouvais même sentir son odeur enivrante bien que l'on soit sous l'eau. Il me serait toujours la gorge de sa main, me fusillant du regard. Soudain sa voix cristalline résonna en moi, même s'il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. _Ne meurs pas Bella!_ M'ordonnait-il, sa voix se cassant à cause de la colère. _Tu me l'as promis_ ! Il lâcha ma gorge et son corps s'éloigna, porté par les remous, avant de disparaitre dans la noirceur de l'eau. _Ne meurs pas…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, de la sueur perlant sur mon front. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison, ni dehors. On devait être au beau milieu de la nuit. Je sentis un corps dur et froid contre moi et durant une folle seconde, je crus qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Enfin mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et je distinguai Alice, la reconnaissant avec dépit.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux malgré moi. Je tentai de les réfréner mais l'avoir cru auprès de moi m'avait assené une douleur plus intense que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je jetai un regard désolé à Alice qui, sans étonnement, ne dormait pas. Elle regardait sur le côté, le visage crispé, la mâchoire tendue.

\- Que se passe-t-il Alice? Murmurais-je, la voix étranglée par mes sanglots.

Ses prunelles noires m'inspectèrent un instant, hésitant, avant qu'elle ne finisse par me répondre.

\- Tu sens bon Bella… _Trop_ bon.

\- Oh… Je voulus me retirer de son étreinte pour lui faciliter la tâche mais elle me retint de son bras ferme.

\- Non attends… Elle m'attira contre elle et me murmura à l'oreille : désolé, je devrais être là pour toi au lieu de te repousser à cause de cette stupide soif.

Ses derniers mots étaient dits avec dégouts. Les vampires avaient toujours le don du mélodramatique, constamment à se dénigrer, à se traiter de monstre. J'enfuis ma tête au creux de son cou, plantant mes doigts dans son dos. Son odeur sucrée m'enveloppa entièrement, faisant resurgir des émotions trop longtemps enfuis. Je fondis en larmes, me mordant les lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir, tandis que des gouttes chaudes glissaient le long de la poitrine d'Alice, venant mouiller son débardeur. Elle me serra plus fort et je l'entendis inhaler mon odeur, avant de sentir son corps se crisper.

On resta ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Je finis par me calmer mais je ne pu me résoudre à lâcher Alice. Elle était ma seule attache à ce monde auquel j'avais failli appartenir et que je m'efforçais de ne pas oublier avec ma faible mémoire d'humaine.

Je sentais Alice trembler contre moi, son corps frêle parcourut de soubresauts. Je sentis ses crocs se poser au-dessus de ma clavicule sans toutefois s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Leur contact dur et froid me fit frissonner.

\- Alice…

Son corps trembla de plus belle contre moi. Elle retira lentement ses crocs et déposa un chaste baiser à l'endroit où son instinct l'aurait poussé à me mordre. Elle défit doucement son étreinte, sa joue frôlant la mienne. Durant une seconde nos visages furent extrêmement proches. J'inhalai sa respiration, son parfum m'engourdissant l'esprit. Elle se lécha imperceptiblement les lèvres et ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans les miens. Je pouvais y lire la faim, la peur et le désir qui la traversait. Elle s'éloigna de moi mais garda malgré tout une main sur ma jambe.

\- Excuse-moi, Bella. Je pense être capable de me contrôler mais s'il te plait distrais moi. Il faut que je pense à autre chose qu'à… ton odeur.

Elle semblait gênée mais j'avais fini par m'habituer aux nombreuses remarques sur mon parfum d'humaine, entre les vampires et les loups-garous, tout le monde semblait aimer me renifler. Je me rendis soudain compte à quel point elle était belle. Son air désolé la rendant plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Ma tête tournait, encore enivrée par le parfum d'Alice. Sans réellement me rendre compte de mes actes, je me penchai vers elle et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes glacées, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa main de marbre. Elle ne répondit pas à mon baiser et se crispa légèrement.

\- Arrête je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Tu agis ainsi à cause de la tristesse et parce que tu es trop faible en ce moment pour résister à ton attirance naturelle d'humaine envers les vampires.

Elle avait sans doute raison. Mais j'étais trop avide de retrouver ces sensations du passé qui m'avaient rendue si heureuse.

\- Tu m'as demandé de te distraire, c'est ce que je fais.

Je la poussai doucement, elle se laissa faire et s'affala contre le bord du canapé. Je me penchai par-dessus son corps et plaqua à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle finit par répondre à mon baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres et glissant sa langue contre la mienne. D'une main ferme mais douce, elle attira mon corps contre le sien, ma poitrine s'écrasant contre ses seins. Son corps glacé me rappela mes étreintes avec Edward, mais c'était différent avec Alice. Je fus surprise de me rendre compte que la toucher me plaisait tout autant malgré tout. Mes doigts se glissèrent sous son haut et caressèrent son ventre plat. Je me tortillai contre elle en l'embrassant mais je ne sus bientôt plus que faire, n'ayant jamais été plus loin que de simples caresses avec quiconque.

Alice du s'en rendre compte, car elle prit l'initiative de me déshabiller lentement, embrassant chacun cm carré de ma peau dévoilé. Elle s'attarda sur mes seins, les caressant doucement mais avec assurance. Elle mouilla mes tétons de ses lèvres, me provoquant des frissons. Elle se déshabilla d'elle-même ensuite. J'admirai son corps parfait avant de prendre dans mes mains ses petits seins ronds tout en l'embrassant à en perdre mon souffle.

Elle me força délicatement à m'allonger, à présent totalement nue. Elle m'embrassa le cou et descendit le long de mon corps en une cascade de baiser tandis que sa main caressait et remontait doucement le long de ma cuisse. L'anticipation de ses gestes me faisait mouiller et je sentais l'excitation m'envahir rapidement. Elle finit par poser ses lèvres, rendues chaudes par notre étreinte, sur mon sexe. Je gémis de plaisir, tentant d'être discrète pour ne pas alarmer Charlie. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers mouillés sur ma vulve, serrant mes seins de sa main libre. Des vagues de plaisir me traversèrent, et sans que je le vois venir, ma tête explosa, mon corps se tendit alors que ma main se crispait sur les cheveux d'Alice. Je gémis à plusieurs reprises en me mordant les lèvres. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement.

\- Désolé, lâchai-je les joues en feu, gênée d'avoir jouit si rapidement.

Alice éclata d'un rire cristallin et se pencha pour m'embrasser délicatement les lèvres. Un gout particulier, me rappelant le fer, m'imprégna la bouche.

\- Ca ne fait rien ! Je sais que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'expériences avec…

Sa voix mourre avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. On s'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Alice, sur le qui-vive, semblait s'attendre d'un moment à l'autre à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Mais je ne me laissai pas le temps de réaliser ce que sa phrase était capable de raviver comme douleur. J'enfonçai mes doigts derrière sa nuque et attirai sa bouche contre mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Alice plaqua son corps contre le mien, répondant avidement à mes baisers. Je soulevai mon bassin pour que nos sexes se touchent et commençai à bouger lentement du bas vers le haut. J'accélérai le rythme, nos clitoris se frottant délicieusement l'un contre l'autre. Alice gémit doucement avant d'enfuir sa tête dans mon cou. Je remarquai négligemment qu'elle s'agrippait au canapé, ses doigts serrant tellement fort le tissu du meuble que celui-ci se déchira.

Je me tortillai pour que mes doigts aient accès à son sexe. Doucement j'écartai ses lèvres avant de glisser un premier doigt en elle. Incertaine, j'attendis sa réaction.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal ? m'enquis-je, un peu intimidée par la situation.

\- Non, continue, souffla-t-elle rapidement. C'est parfait.

Mon deuxième doigt la pénétra et ma main se mit à suivre le rythme de nos corps. Au fur et à mesure des vas et viens, je la pénétrais de plus en plus profondément. Alice se redressa, à cheval sur mon bassin. Elle bougeait d'elle-même sur mes doigts, gémissant tout en se caressant les seins d'une main, l'autre s'agrippait toujours au canapé. Elle intensifia le mouvement, soufflant de plaisir, avant de se cambrer, laissant un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Je sentis son sexe se resserrer autour de mes doigts alors que le plaisir la possédait entièrement.

Enfin elle s'écroula sur moi, soupira, avant d'embrasser le coin de mes lèvres.

\- Merci, susurra-t-elle avec tendresse.

J'hochai la tête, sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'enlacer de mes deux bras. On resta ainsi un moment, dans une bulle de sérénité.

\- Mon frère ne me le pardonnera jamais, fini-t-elle par lâcher en soupirant. Mais au moins je ne t'ai pas déflorée… ni mangé, termina-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je tentai d'ignorer la brulure dans ma poitrine que provoquait l'évocation d'Edward pour me concentrer sur ses paroles.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui comme s'il se souciait de moi. Dis-moi la vérité, est-ce qu'Edward et ta famille allez revenir ?

Alice se déplaça pour se coucher à mes côtés. Elle tira une couverture sur nos corps nus et passa un bras autour de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas te dire si nous allons revenir à Forks, dit-elle calmement. Mais je te promets de parler à Edward, de lui dire dans quel état tu es sans lui. Il t'aime encore Bella… Mais ce sera à lui de tout expliquer.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade en réalisant le sens de ses paroles. Alice sembla s'en rendre compte, et un voilà de tristesse recouvrit ses yeux durant une fraction de secondes. Mais je ne pu en jurer car rapidement ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs éclats enjoués.

\- A présent dors, tu dois être extenué. Je ne bougerai pas de la nuit.

J'hochai la tête et me pelotonna contre son corps froid. Son bras me rassura, je me sentais en sécurité auprès d'elle. Je fermai les yeux, inhalant son parfum ce qui avait pour effet de relaxer tous mes muscles. Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Dors bien Bella.


End file.
